Be Switched
by Chibimax
Summary: After having a big fight, Sam and Bumblebee wish that they wished the others person knew how their lives are. The next day both of their lives have changed. Set after ROTF


Be switched

Chapter 1: The fight

"I just can't believe it you've done that, 'Bee !" yelled Sam as he got out of his yellow 2010 camaro. "I was having a great time with Mikaela, until you came and had to blow up the fireworks !!"

'I was just doing my job !' texted Bumblebee on Sam's cell phone. 'The fallen is offline for a month and Decepticons are still looking for you to finish you off !'

"I don't care 'Bee !! If they are smart enough, they would stay low for now !!" yelled Sam. "Your just over protected !!!"

'What if there was a Decepticon in the bushes ?! Do you think Mikaela would have liked it when a Decepticon jumped out and attacked you and offlined you like you did in Egypt ?!'

"No, but at least she wouldn't jump on some firework stuff and blow them up !!!" yelled Sam. "And why do you keep bringing Egypt back up all the time ?! I'm alive and well !!"

'I've lost you once and I don't want to lose you again !!' texted Bee angry.

"Look, Bumblebee. Quit nagging about what happened in Egypt !! we've been there and done that !! I'm a live and breathing !! My wounds have been healing well, so please let me enjoy a bit of my two weeks of vacation, without you being a mother hen !!!" yelled Sam. "So relax for once, before I have to agree my mom that you're a psycho Alien !"

'You don't know how it is to be a Autobot and worry every day that your best friend and charge could be get killed every second of the day. I don't want to see you die like in Egypt again, Sam. I don't want to see you laying there….' Texted Bee. 'And I'm NOT a psycho Alien ! How can I relax after what happened a month ago and knowing the Decepticons activities are high around you ?!'

"Well, I don't know Bee ! I'm not a robot who shoots on everything that moves !!" yelled Sam while waving his hands around in the air. "Sometimes I'd whish you where me and knew how my life is ! You think it's easy to be looked like a freak who talks to his car ?!! Stop texting me !!! It's annoying like hell !!! I'd thought you could speak ?!! Oh yeah, that's right !! You've been so called shot again in your voice box and now Mr. I'm-so-overprotected-that-i-need-to-lock-my-charge-in-a-box act like he can't talk anymore !! Well, suck it up, Bee !! I know you CAN talk, but you just like annoy me and Mikaela with you dam video clips and music lyrics to let us guess what the hell you mean !!! Sometimes I even think you just forgot HOW to talk and you won't admit it that you don't remember how to !!! And you call yourself a intellect robot Alien ! Hah !!"

Bumblebee looked spark broken at his charge. 'How could he say things like this ? I can't help it that I've was shot again in my voice box ! I can't help it that they want me to keep my trap shut on what happened on Tyger Pax !!! He doesn't know how it feels to be a Autobot and to be onlined in a slagging war !! I'd whish he knew how it felt to be like me.' Thought Bumblebee as he turned away and crawled into his garage.

"That's right !! Go and stay in the garage !! That's a place where a NORMAL car would be !!!" yelled Sam angry after Bumblebee, before storming into the house.

Judy and Ron looked at Sam when he stormed in. They both had heard everything what Sam had yelled at his guardian.

"Sam, honey." Started Judy.

"Not now mom !!!" snapped Sam at Judy. "I'm not in the mood !!"

Judy watched her son go upstairs and sighed. "Just leave him alone for a while, Judy." Said Ron as he placed his hands on Judy's shoulders. "He'll be calmed down and over it tomorrow."

Judy sighed and nodded.

---

Sam entered his room and slammed the door closed. "I can't believe it that Bee has done that !" said Sam as he was ice bearing in his room. Sam sighed and dropped himself on his bed. "If he only knew….I'd whish he was me for a week. Then he knew how what for life I have and not the life he has in mind of me."

Sam stare at his ceiling for a while, before falling asleep.

---

A new story !! I really wanted to write this one down, because I had so much idea's for this story. I hope I will update Tonight I wanna cry soon, I've have some new idea thanks to C.D. who has been brainstorming with me. I hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you soon !


End file.
